El Opaleye Cazador
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Charlie es un joven opaleye que ha divisado una oveja. Es momento de atacar.
Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Esta historia participó en el concurso de fanfiction de la Harry Potter Book Night realizada en Santiago de Chile en febrero del 2016

•∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞•

 **El Opaleye Cazador**

Un joven ejemplar de Opaleye acecha a su presa. Agazapado tras una roca, espera el momento justo para atacar. Ha elegido una oveja que se encuentra un poco alejada del rebaño, el opaleye la observa pastar con tranquilidad, indiferente a su presencia. Hasta que de pronto, ve al esponjoso animal tensarse, lo ha percibido, si no ataca en este instante lo perderá. Ágilmente el Opaleye sale de su escondite y se eleva por sobre la roca en persecución de la oveja que huye balando por el prado, pero el dragón es más rápido y logra sujetarlo de una pata trasera. Alista sus fauces y...

—¡Mamáaa! —grita Bill desde el suelo de la sala —¡Charlie está tratando de morderme otra vez! —lo acusa intentando ponerse de pie con el pequeño Charlie enroscado en su pierna derecha.

Charlie bufa sin soltarse.

—¡Charlie, suelta a Bill! —advierte Molly desde la cocina.

—Pero estamos jugando —reclama Charlie soltando a Bill de mala gana.

—Yo no estaba jugando. Él salió de la nada desde detrás del sillón —objeta Bill poniéndose de pie.

—Pero eres la oveja —argumenta Charlie desde el suelo como si eso fuera lógico.

—¡Ya no quiero ser la oveja! —discute Bill cruzando los brazos.

—Pero Bill ¿Qué va a comer el Opaleye? —pregunta Charlie haciendo puchero.

Bill frunce el ceño, de verdad está cansado de que Charlie sea un Opaleye, lo ha intentado cazar por dos semanas completas, eso quiere decir que se esconde y lo sorprende en cualquier momento: ha saltado desde debajo de la cama, de detrás de las cortinas, desde el cuarto peldaño de la escalera, en un vuelo bastante espectacular. Su vida no ha sido tranquila este último tiempo.

Pero hay que reconocer que Charlie es divertido y su imaginación no tiene límites, Bill quiere que pare, pero no le gustaría que se enoje con él. Suelta un suspiro sin saber qué decir.

Molly sale de la cocina en el momento justo —Yo sé que come este Opaleye —dice, y le ofrece una galleta de avena a Charlie —para la oveja también —le entrega una galleta a Bill —en la cocina hay más, vamos.

—No soy una oveja, las ovejas son niñas —corrige Bill mordiendo un su galleta.

—Entonces eres un "ovejo" —lo conforma Charlie caminado a la cocina tras su mamá.

—Jajaja. Eso no existe, tonto —ríe Bill.

—No importa, estamos jugando —le explica serio Charlie —¿Y si jugamos a otra cosa? —propone mientras se encarama en la silla frente al plato de galletas.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunta Bill sentándose a su lado.

—Si yo soy un Galés Verde... —comienza Charlie.

—¡No! —lo interrumpe Bill —también comen ovejas —lo sabe porque Charlie ya ha sido un Galés Verde.

—¿Y un Vipertooth? —sugiere Charlie.

—No quiero ser una cabra.

—Pero cielo, serías un carnero —puntualiza Molly poniendo frente a ellos un par de vasos de leche.

—No quiero ser una presa... —reclama Bill, aunque sospecha que no ganará esta vez.

Comen en silencio, a Charlie se le acabaron las ideas.

—¿Y si somos Bola de Fuego Chinos? —propone Charlie de pronto, tragando su leche —Entre ellos son amigos.

—¿En serio? —Bill no duda del conocimiento de Charlie respecto a los Bola de Fuego Chinos, le sorprende que haya sido ascendido a "dragón" en el juego.

—Sip —asiente Charlie.

—¿Sin mordidas? —pregunta Bill.

—Sin morder —confirma Charlie, sacando una última galleta antes de bajarse de la silla y salir de la cocina dando saltitos —Apúrate, hay que encontrar los disfraces —le grita desde la escalera.

Bill acepta y lo sigue. Es lo mejor que puede conseguir viniendo de Charlie.

Media hora después y con el suéter rojo de papá uno y la mantita amarilla de Percy el otro, gritan y ríen, son dos Bola de Fuego Chinos "volando" en el patio trasero.

Un respiro para Bill el "ovejo".

•∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞•

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
